


roommate problems

by ultraviolentluv



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also I think I'm really funny, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Time, Hate Sex, Nancy is really repressed about everything, Porn With Plot, Robin is a chad, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentluv/pseuds/ultraviolentluv
Summary: Nancy Wheeler hates Robin Buckley. That much is for certain. When they first decided to become housemates, everything seemed couture; in Nancy’s mind, that meant peace and quiet. However, for Robin, nothing about her college life has ever been quiet or peaceful.





	roommate problems

**Author's Note:**

> hoooOOOOOO BOY i'm gay fellas!!!!! it took me longer than i wanna admit to write this ahem but anyways. some good college au (kinda) smut up ahead ,,,,,, also i hate the word smut so much. god

Nancy Wheeler hates Robin Buckley. That much is for certain. When they first decided to become housemates, everything seemed couture; they’re both highly academia-focused and, in Nancy’s mind, that meant peace and quiet, and maybe some fun nights talking about their favorite books. However, for Robin, nothing about her college life has ever been quiet or peaceful.

Somehow, Robin is able to double-major, triple-minor, work part-time at the record store in town, keep a 3.8 GPA,  _ and  _ go out every weekend to bring girls home night after night. Nancy fucking hates it. She’s not homophobic - sure, her parents voted for Reagan both times, but she strongly advised against it at the dinner table - she just wishes Robin would bring home girls who are a  _ little  _ quieter. Honestly. It seems like every night, Robin has another promiscuous loud-mouth right up against the wall that her room shares with Nancy’s. She’s tried blasting music, but nothing ever drowns it out just right. If anything, it seems like the girls try moaning even  _ louder  _ just to piss her off.

She can’t fucking take it anymore.

They still have two months left of the semester, though, and another six months left in their lease. Nancy has to find some way to put up with the madness.

First, she tries a direct approach. She puts post-it notes on the bulletin board in their living room reading “quiet hours start at midnight!” Robin, however, doesn’t seem to read them. Or maybe she does. Nancy can’t tell why exactly Robin smirks at her like  _ that  _ over her morning coffee, but something about it makes her feel uneasy. Like her stomach is churning and she can’t stop it. She opts to immerse herself in a book at the breakfast table to shut it out.

Next, passive-aggression. When she hears Robin having a rare quiet night in, she makes sure to slam her bedroom door as loud as she can. The next morning, Robin tells her that it made a picture frame fall off her wall. Nancy apologizes and tells her she must’ve been too tired to notice how hard she shut the door. Again, Robin only smirks at her.  _ God,  _ Nancy hates it. The way that nothing she does could ever get rid of that shit-eating grin. She hyper-fixates on counting all of Robin’s freckles so she doesn’t have to look her directly in the eye. She has a hundred and twelve.

After the door slam, though, Robin stops bringing girls home for a couple of weeks. Nancy can hardly believe it. If it weren’t for seeing her every morning at breakfast and every night before bed, she might believe Robin had just died. She doesn’t complain. She can finally study in peace.

It’s a couple weeks before finals when Nancy comes home to see clothes scattered on the floor down the hall. “God  _ damn  _ it,” she mutters under her breath. She walks into the kitchen and sets her backpack down on the table, then circles back to the hallway and follows the trail. It stops at Robin’s bedroom door, and Nancy grits her teeth. She presses an ear up to the door, anticipating the moment that she’ll hear the obnoxious moaning start. Instead, however, the bathroom door opens, and Robin steps out, a towel wrapped around herself. She runs her fingers through her wet hair and lifts an eyebrow at Nancy.

“You looking for something?” she asks, reaching around her and grabbing the doorknob. Her hand just barely misses Nancy’s waist, and Nancy feels her breath lodge in her chest.

“No! Just, um. Seeing if you were here. I’m - I just - I came home. Just now.”

Robin purses her lips and nods. “Alright,” she says slowly. “Sorry about my clothes in the hall. My sweatshirt has this annoying tag on it that’s been scratching me all day so I just came home and threw it off.” She starts to close the door on Nancy, eyeing her through the thinning crack. Just before it closes, Nancy  _ swears  _ she sees that  _ stupid  _ fucking smirk again.

She locks herself away in her room for the rest of the night, playing a soft pop record as she looks over her notes. It’s at this point in the semester that she can hardly  _ breathe  _ with how stressed out she is, but at least studying makes her feel like she has the illusion of keeping her shit together. She’ll be fine, she tells herself. She always is.

But then, as if on cue, the front door slams. Nancy hears muffled talking outside her door, and Robin’s door opens and shuts. Everything’s quiet for a while, but then, right as her record stops, she hears the world’s  _ loudest  _ moan coming from through the wall. She drops her papers and clenches her hands, beating them at her comforter. She storms over to the wall and knocks on it with her fist, but Robin and her  _ guest  _ hardly seem to notice. Nancy gives up.

She presses her forehead against the wall and feels her body give out. She’s just so  _ tired  _ of it, she tells herself. She can’t handle hearing it anymore. It makes her stomach twist up in knots, like her whole torso is filled with an electricity that’s about to make her burst. She doesn’t  _ get  _ it.

_ “Fuck, Robin!” _ the girl next door cries.

Nancy snickers to herself and swallows the lump in her throat.  _ “Fuck, Robin…”  _ she repeats in a mocking tone. She walks back to her bed and moves her papers onto the floor.  _ “Fuck, Robin. Fuck, Robin, meh.”  _ She makes sure to use an extra whiny, annoying voice as she whispers to herself. She buries her face in her pillow and groans as she hears the girl yell more things. “Stupid fucking… loud  _ idiots,”  _ she mutters to herself. She pulls her blanket up over herself and lies on her side with her hands pressed between her thighs.

She closes her eyes and tries to imagine what in the  _ world  _ Robin could be doing that’s just oh-so-great. She’s never really understood how the hell sex could be  _ that  _ great. Steve was fine and Jonathan was mediocre, but it’s not like anything earth-shattering has ever happened to her. In her experience, it’s just been… the thing to do.

Maybe, she thinks, maybe Robin pays these girls off to be as loud and obnoxious as they can be. Just to get back at Nancy. For what exactly, she’s not sure. She did accidentally imply she didn’t like Robin’s haircut when the semester first started, but she didn’t mean it like that. She doesn’t really know how she meant it, but it wasn’t ever meant to be insulting. Would it really constitute ruining Nancy’s life and academic career for the whole semester, though?

Yeah, sure, Nancy  _ could  _ very well study at the library. But she doesn’t like it there.

_ “Robin, fuck, I’m close, I’m so close-!”  _ the girl shouts. Nancy rolls her eyes. Close to  _ what? _

She shifts her legs around and accidentally rubs her hands against herself in a way that feels a little too good. She gulps and half-buries her face under her blanket as she raises and lowers her hips slowly, rutting against her hands.  _ Maybe Robin touches those girls like this, _ she thinks, biting down on the blanket. She continues moving her hips back and forth, and can’t help but let out a small moan.  _ Oh. Yes. God, yes. She definitely does. _

She stops herself right as she hears Robin’s guest scream next door. Nancy groans and throws another pillow over her face to try and block out the sound.  _ I’m going to kill Robin Buckley. _

The next morning, the hallway is clean as promised, and Robin’s visitor seems to be long gone. Nancy has dark circles under her eyes and her hair’s a mess as she watches her coffee brew. Robin hums to herself, flipping absentmindedly through the pages of a textbook. “Morning, princess,” she says. Nancy grips onto the countertop to prevent herself from losing it right then and there.

_ “You _ look awfully chipper,” Nancy says, grabbing a mug from the cabinet. Looking at Robin will absolutely send her into disarray right now. “Have a good night with your  _ friend?” _

Robin sticks her tongue into the side of her cheek and squints at Nancy. “Yeah, I did,” she says, her tone a bit cold. “What’s with the venom, babe?”

“Don’t call me that,” Nancy says. She pours the coffee into her mug and mixes a few spoonfuls of sugar into it, then turns around and sips it. “I’m  _ not  _ your babe.”

“Okay,” Robin says, closing the book in front of her. She finishes off her coffee and walks over towards Nancy to place her empty mug in the sink. “Did you sleep alright, not-my-babe?”

Nancy tenses up entirely and for a moment, she considers pouring her coffee on Robin. She can’t do that without it looking like a hate crime, though. “God, would you just _shut up?” _she snaps. She sets her mug down on the countertop and takes a deep breath. “The whole semester. It’s always babe this, babe that, and your stupid _fucking _smirks that drive me up the goddamn wall. This whole time, I’ve been nothing but nice to you. I try _so hard, _Robin. So hard! And what do you do? You just keep bringing home girls that scream until the fucking cows come home. I can’t _sleep, _Robin. I can’t _study. _I can’t fucking focus on _anything _except you and the slutty girls you drag in here with you every weekend. You know, I really thought we could be friends when we first moved in. I really thought, ‘hm, that Robin girl is really nice! I could see us being best friends someday!’ But then you decided to be the world’s _worst _lesbian roommate. And like, I’m not even homophobic, but god, it’s annoying! It’s _annoying. _So don’t try to ‘not-my-babe’ me, because it’s not cute and I hate you. I fucking _hate _you.”

Robin lifts her eyebrows and goes a bit wide-eyed at Nancy, who’s still absolutely fuming. “Yeah?” she finally says, smirking at her once more. “Well. I’m sorry about that,  _ babe.” _

Nancy’s mouth falls agape and she furrows her eyebrows in frustration as Robin looks down at her. “You cocky little…” She shakes her head.

“Cocky little what?” Robin says. She pushes Nancy back up against the countertop, placing a hand on either side of her so she’s trapped. “I wanna hear you say it.”

Nancy feels herself break into a cold sweat. Something about being practically pinned here gives her a funny static feeling in her stomach and in her thighs. She bites the inside of her cheek and glares up into Robin’s eyes. She feels as if Robin’s staring right through her, like she can read every thought racing through her mind now and yesterday and tomorrow. She musters up some courage from her belly, though, and tilts her head up, trying to look intimidating.  _ “Bitch,”  _ she spits out. “You’re a cocky little bitch and you  _ know  _ it.”

Robin instantly breaks into a soft laugh, and Nancy doesn’t understand what’s happening.  _ No, no, no, you’re supposed to get mad at me, I just cussed you out and told you I hate you, why are you laughing?  _ She takes a sharp inhale and tries to keep her face looking just as angry as she’s been this whole time.  _ And why is your laugh so nice? _

“I’ve never had someone call me cocky before,” Robin says, her voice going soft. Suddenly, Nancy realizes:  _ this  _ is Robin. The Robin she says goodnight to. The Robin that made her heart stutter for a second the first time she met her. Everything else is just a joke.  _ I’m an idiot. _ “I’ve had people call me a bitch, I guess, but that’s usually just because they were mad that their coupons were expired or something. But not cocky.” She blinks slowly and Nancy feels herself losing control of the situation. Robin’s eyelashes are so pretty fluttering against her freckled face.  _ One hundred and twelve. _ Nancy gulps, again.

“You- I just don’t  _ get  _ it,” she pouts. “I don’t get how you’re so nice one minute and then… ruining my  _ life  _ the next.”

“How am I ruining your life?” Robin asks. “Because I promise I’m not trying to. At all.” Her hands sneak a little closer to Nancy on the edge of the counter. “Actually, I… really like you, Nancy.”

_ No no no no no this is going all wrong this isn’t how I thought it would happen–  _ Nancy exhales and freezes up a bit. “You what?” she asks, going quiet.  _ She likes me? _

“Yeah. I’ve liked you for a while. I thought you were really pretty when we first moved in. I knew I probably bothered you with going out and all that, but I guess… I just wasn’t thinking. So I’m sorry.” Robin bites the corner of her lip and looks at Nancy in a way that makes her skin crawl. “No more noise. You got it, babe.”

That’s the icing on the fucking cake for Nancy. “You- I  _ said _ not to call me–”

Robin leans down and smashes their mouths together before Nancy can say another word. Nancy’s caught completely off her guard, and considers pulling away.  _ This can’t be right, this isn’t what I want, is it? I’ve never kissed a girl, this can’t be what this is–  _ But she ignores the screaming in the back of her head and gives in, kissing Robin back with just as much anguished fervor. Robin places her hands on Nancy’s waist and holds her in place, running her thumbs along Nancy’s hipbones a bit. Nancy drapes an arm over Robin’s shoulder and puts her other hand in Robin’s hair, balling it up in her fist.

Yes, this is  _ exactly  _ what she’s wanted this whole time. She sighs into Robin’s mouth at the realization and tenses her thighs together as that feeling comes back into her belly.

Robin pulls out of the kiss and presses her forehead to Nancy’s. Their eyes stare back at one another, both lusting and desperate for the other.

“What do you want?” Robin asks.

“Touch me,” Nancy begs.

“Where?”

“Anywhere. God, anywhere you want.”

So Robin does. Her hand sneaks beneath Nancy’s t-shirt and gently grabs a breast. She runs her thumb over the soft nipple, hardening it with ease. They kiss deep and slow, running their tongues together inside each other’s mouths. Nancy gasps as Robin pinches her nipple a bit. So  _ this  _ is what she does with all those girls.

Robin snakes her other hand down over Nancy’s hips and over the front of her pajama shorts. She cups her hand and starts slowly rubbing Nancy through the fabric. Nancy lets out a choked gasp sound and she can’t hold back from letting her hips jerk downwards.

“Fuck me,” she moans, her plea muffled against Robin’s mouth.

“Hmm?”

“Please. Please fuck me.”

Robin smirks and begins to kiss a messy line from Nancy’s jawline down to her collarbone. She helps Nancy lift her shirt off over her head, then takes off her own sports bra. She runs her fingertips over Nancy’s waist gently enough to tease a shiver out of her. “You sure?” Robin asks, pressing gentle kisses to Nancy’s temples.

Nancy nods. God, she’s never been more sure of anything in her  _ life. _ “Yes,” she sighs, her voice shaking just a little. “God, yeah, I’m sure.” She pulls Robin back into another kiss and doesn’t break away until her lips feel a little numb. “I… I want you to show me.”

Robin laughs and starts kissing her neck again. “Show you what?” she asks, her breath warm on Nancy’s skin.

Nancy’s stomach flips and she slides a hand into Robin’s hair, her other hand grabbing at her chest. “What… you do to those other girls.”

Robin looks up at her and flicks an eyebrow up. “Okay,” she says. She sucks on Nancy’s neck, nibbling gently here and there. She grabs Nancy by her thighs and lifts her up so she can sit on the countertop. She sucks a little harder towards the base of her neck, eliciting a quiet moan from Nancy’s lips. She traces her fingertips over Nancy’s thighs, and Nancy’s legs instantly start shaking a little. She’s never been touched like this, not in a way that’s made her feel so much of  _ everything  _ all at once. She feels like she’s been set on fire from the inside out, and she doesn’t even mind it.

Robin’s mouth makes its way down to her breasts and she flicks her tongue over the nipple she pinched minutes ago. Nancy arches forward a little bit and Robin takes it into her mouth, sucking on it gently. She lets it go after a moment and kisses across Nancy’s chest to her other breast, repeating the same process. She comes back up to kiss Nancy again and, much to Nancy’s surprise, she runs her thumbs across Nancy’s nipples, making her moan into her mouth.

“You sound so pretty,” Robin whispers. “I wanna hear more.” She runs her hands down Nancy’s sides again and they stop at her thighs, squeezing them. They kiss deeper now, like Robin’s trying to find something in Nancy’s mouth that she won’t tell her. She slides a hand over to Nancy’s panties and starts rubbing slowly. Nancy pants and her lips falter for just a second. She grinds against Robin’s hand, and Robin has to hold Nancy’s hips in place. “Patience,” she whispers. “I’m getting there, baby.”

There she goes again.  _ Baby.  _ It’s different this time, though. This time, Nancy knows she likes it.

Robin gives in and tucks her fingers into the band of the panties, pulling them down. Nancy kicks them off the rest of the way, feeling her desperation grow stronger and stronger with every passing second. If Robin doesn’t touch her soon, she might pass out.

Robin starts kissing down Nancy’s neck again, leaving a few more marks here and there as her fingers ghost over her entrance. Nancy’s never felt so vulnerable. “God, you’re wet,” Robin moans against her neck. Nancy lets out a shuddering breath and tightens her grip in Robin’s hair. Finally -  _ finally -  _ Robin slips her middle finger inside of Nancy and  _ god,  _ does she moan.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Nancy whispers, staring up towards the ceiling as Robin slowly moves her finger and and out, curling her fingertip upward just a bit.

“I’ve barely even started,” she laughs, kissing the newest mark on Nancy’s neck. She slips a second finger in and Nancy moves her hips down, trying to meet Robin’s pace. “Shh, baby, don’t worry about it. I’ll do all the work.” She smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of Nancy’s mouth. “I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.”

She curls her fingers and Nancy’s legs start to shake like a bitch. Just when Nancy thinks she’s about to lose her mind, Robin lightly presses her thumb against her clit.

“Oh my  _ god,”  _ Nancy moans, her voice much louder than anticipated. “God, oh my  _ god.” _

Robin giggles into Nancy’s shoulder as she slowly starts to rub her thumb in a circle. Nancy leans back, her head lightly hitting the cabinet. She hardly pays it any mind; all she can feel is Robin working fucking  _ wonders  _ on her. Much to her dismay, though, Robin pulls her fingers out.

“Is- is that it?” Nancy asks, her voice trembling. Robin instantly starts cackling.

“God, no, sweetie,” she says. “Just… switching some things up.” She sucks on her fingers and stares at Nancy with heavy-lidded eyes. “God, you taste so good.”

“I- you-” Nancy stammers. She doesn’t know what she really wants to say. “That’s - that’s disgusting.”

Robin shakes her head and pulls her fingers out of her mouth. “Not in the slightest, babe.”

Nancy watches as Robin kneels down in front of her, draping her legs over her shoulders. She softly kisses her way up and down the inside of Nancy’s thighs. “So pretty,” she whispers. She nibbles on the soft skin on her upper inner thigh and leaves a tiny mark there. Her mouth ghosts over Nancy’s clit, close enough to touch but staying oh so far away. Finally, she kisses her there, and starts lapping up Nancy’s wetness with her tongue. Nancy instantly lets out probably one of the loudest moans Robin’s ever heard and her hands plunge into Robin’s hair. She grasps at it - it’s the only thing she really can hold onto right now - and her mouth falls open, her legs going slack.

Nancy only gets wetter the longer Robin licks at her, and she swears she can see stars when she opens her eyes. Eventually, Robin’s fingers return, and she thrusts them in and out as she sucks on Nancy’s clit. Nancy lets out breathy, guttural moans as her legs shake more and more.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!”  _ she cries. She clenches and unclenches around Robin’s fingers, wanting to keep the feeling of her fingers inside for just a moment longer. “Please. Oh, god, fuck, fuck,  _ please.”  _

Robin hums against her, then pulls her mouth off for a moment. “Please what, baby?”

“God, I don’t - I don’t know, oh my  _ god. Fuck!”  _ She gasps and tries her best to think straight, but all she can think about is how fucking good it all feels. A tingly feeling starts to build in the base of her spine.

Robin gets the hint and kisses Nancy’s thigh. “Cum for me, baby,” she says. “It’s okay.”

Nancy shakes her head. God, maybe she  _ was  _ insanely sheltered. She’s never cum in her life. She’s not sure she knows how to. “W-what?” she asks. “I don’t - I- I never–”

Robin’s eyes go wide. “God, you’ve never cum before?” she says. “Fuck. Okay. That’s okay, baby. Just… just let yourself let go. Don’t hold back. Just let things happen.”

_ Let yourself go. Don’t hold back. Let things happen.  _ Nancy nods; she doesn’t really have any choice but to listen. Robin stands up again, thrusting her fingers faster now, harder. Nancy leans forward and bites Robin’s shoulder in some sort of attempt to quiet down, but it doesn’t work. She moans even louder against her shoulder. Robin uses her free hand to rub against Nancy’s clit and nibbles on her neck a little more. She sinks her teeth down and sucks particularly hard on one spot, and that’s when Nancy’s vision blurs.

Her toes curl and her back arches forward all the way. The last thing she’s consciously aware of doing is screaming out a gaspy  _ “Fuck, Robin!”  _ as her head falls back. That tingly feeling explodes and singes all the way up her spine as her vision blacks out. She clenches down tight around Robin’s fingers, moaning  _ insanely  _ loud all the while. She drags her nails down Robin’s back and cries out as the feeling completely overtakes her.

Robin pulls her fingers out slowly so as not to hurt her and, again, sucks them off. She brushes Nancy’s hair out of her face and laughs softly at her blissed-out expression. “Earth to Nancy,” she chimes. “You with me, baby?”

Nancy nods, her eyes still closed. Her mouth is still hanging open a bit, and she drops her arms away from Robin. Robin holds her close to her chest, running her fingers through her hair.

“You did so good,” she praises. She kisses across Nancy’s face with a smile. “So, so good, baby. Do you feel good?”

Another nod. She finally opens her eyes and slumps forward, all her weight falling onto Robin. “‘m sleepy,” she mumbles. Robin smiles and kisses her forehead. She picks Nancy up into her arms and brings her into her bedroom, laying her down on the bed carefully. She curls up around her, running her fingertips over Nancy’s hot skin.

“‘m sorry I said I hate you,” Nancy says, letting her eyes close again. “I get it now.”

Robin lets out a breathy laugh and kisses her shoulder blades. “It’s okay,” she says. “I really, really like you, Nancy.”

Nancy hums quietly. “I really like you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @ strangerlesbians dont shame me please


End file.
